A smart equipment has spread to various aspects of our life. One emphasis in the smart equipment technologies is how to realize human-computer interaction more conveniently and effectively. Interaction using gesture has the merits of nature and convenience and can be applied to many scenarios. For the sake of improving the accuracy of gesture recognition, it is often expected to use image sensors and processors that possess more powerful functions. This raises cost of gesture recognition and does not necessarily improve the efficiency of gesture recognition.
The method and the device for gesture recognition have space for improvement.